Unknown Clans Book 1: Clans of the North
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Allegiances and Other Information A/N: This story has been planned for about a year now. Some of these chapters are more than a year old, so they might not be the best. We live in a savage land untamed by many. We each have a code that we only follow to thrive. We fight to survive and yet it isn’t enough. Snow and cold is our constant companion. We live alone just three of us up in the cold north fighting for our lives. You might think we have lost hope but that isn’t true. We look to the sky, the stars, and lights that dance in the night all the time. Our ancestors live up there watching us constantly guiding us through hard times; from sickness to starvation we have lost many but we have always thrived. But now that has all changed. Slowly each of the clans are going out one by one and as slow as ever. We need a distant light, a hope, a wonder to help us all. We are the Clans of the North and for once we need help from a distant light. PolarClan: Clan of the ice they are called. They live in a frozen meadow that has few trees and is near the sea. Their main prey are field mice, snow hares, eggs, and chicks. Out in their territory you can see bison, bears, sometimes, passing caribou, deer, elk, ox, lynx, coyotes, and wolves. Their camp is a large stony, hole in the ground that’s easy to miss. There is a special path that only they know how to get to so it’d be a mistake to attack their camp. The dens are surprisingly warm even though PolarClan cats live in the coldest part of all the territories. Each den is located inside the stony walls of their camp. The PolarClan Code: 1) Don’t hunt on another Clans’ territory 2) Boundaries must be checked every other day 3) You can’t fight at a gathering 4) You don’t need to kill to prove strength 5) Reject the life of a loner or rouge 6) Your mate must be in the clan 7) Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats must have kits 8) Kits must be 7 moons old to be trained 9) Queens and kits must eat first followed by elders then everyone else 10) New warriors must take turns to watch the camp 11) Deputies must sit vigil for their leaders so they can get all 9 lives 12) Always listen to your higher authorities 13) Kits can leave camp as long as they’re with a warrior 14) Always help kits no matter what then return them home 15) Only medicine cats, deputies, and leaders can know where the Moonlight cave is 16) To become deputy you must be at least 28 moons and have trained an apprentice 17) If a prophecy is received you must share it at a gathering EverClan: They live in a forest full of evergreen trees where the name, EverClan, came from. The forest is dense and is almost always teaming with life. Many said it’s one of the most beautiful places they’ve ever been but also the most dangerous. In their territory there are wolverines, bears, moose, elk, caribou, foxes, lynxes, cougars, various birds, raccoons, and wolves. Their prey are weasels, sometimes, a few kinds of birds, shrews, pika, squirrels, many types of mice, lemmings, and voles. Their camp is in the largest and oldest tree in the entire forest. The dens are in the tree and each of them are connected. EverClan Code: 1) Don’t hunt on another clans’ territory 2) Boundaries must be checked every day 3) You can’t fight at a gathering 4) If threatened attack 5) Reject the life of a loner or rouge 6) Your mate must be in the clan 7) Leaders and deputies must have kits 8) In order for an apprentice to become a warrior they must prove themselves by surviving the night outside the camp 9) Kits must be 8 moons old to be trained and leave camp 10) Queens and kits must eat first followed by the leader, deputy, medicine cat then everyone else 11) Medicine cats can’t have kits 12) Any half-clan kits will be cast out along with their mother or father 13) Always listen to your higher authorities 14) Always help kits no matter what and if they are strong keep them if not then find a home for them 15) Only medicine cats and larders can know where the Moonlight cave is 16) To become deputy you must compete and survive three nights outside of camp 17) If a prophecy is received you must share it at a gathering CaveClan: Finally there is CaveClan. These cats tend to keep to themselves and have little contact with the other two clans. They are always warm and don’t have to worry about predators stealing their young. Their territory is at a base of a mountain where mountain goats, hawks, and cougars live. They also live near a large swamp. Their main prey is bats, fish, voles, young birds and eggs, mice, lemmings, and various rats. They live in a small cave system that’s hidden away from danger and cold. CaveClan Code: 1) Don’t hunt on another Cans territory unless you caught the prey there 2) Boundaries must be checked every three days 3) You can’t fight at a gathering 4) Put your clans life above your own 5) Reject the life of a loner or rouge 6) Your mate must be in the clan, but if you have a loner or rouge as a mate they are welcomed 7) Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats can have kits 8) When the leader reaches 80 moons they must retire 9) Kits must be 6 moons old to be trained 10) Queens and kits must eat first followed by the leader then everyone else 11) Any rule broken will be punishable 12) Kits can’t leave the cave until they’re trained 13) Always listen to your higher authorities 14) Always help kits no matter what even at the cost of your life 15) Only medicine cats and larders can know where the Moonlight cave is 16) To become deputy you must have trained at least two apprentices 17) If a prophecy is received you must share it at a gathering Herb List: Salmonberry(Bark and leaves)- Helps with stomachaches Juniper berries- Helps get toxins out, helps with breathing, bellyaches, and gives strength Cobweb- Helps stop bleeding Honey comb(Only in late Warming Season to early Cold Season)- Helps with soothing throat Stream Violet- Stops pain and swelling Marigold- Helps with strength, swelling, toothache, and headaches. It also stops bleeding and infection Thimbleberry(Leaves, bark, and root)- Helps with stomachaches Butterwort- Stops coughing Yarrow- Helps stop fever, toothaches, and bleeding. Also makes cats throw up toxins Horsetail- Helps with weak bones, infections, wounds, and bleeding Wintergreen- Treats wounds Subalpine Daisy- Helps ease pain Raspberry leaves- Helps kill pain, and stop bleeding Fringed False(Hellebore False)- Helps with stress Dwarf Fireweed- Treats cuts and wounds Northern Geraniums- Helps with bites, rashes, and other irritations Musk-flowers(Monkey Flowers)- Helps with burns and irritations Cinquefoil- Helps with fevers, coughs, infections, rashes and sores Woodworm(Common)- Helps with stomachaches, fevers, wounds, and bug bites Blue Bloom(Jacob’s Ladder)- Helps with fevers, headaches, and trembling Abscess Root(False Jacob’s Ladder)- Helps with coughs, sickness, and breathing Pond Lily- Helps with throat and mouth sores Castilleja- Helps with aching joints Allegiances: PolarClan: Leader: Articstar- White she-cat with pale golden eyes Apprentice: Minkpaw Deputy: Goosetail- Gray tom with white patches Medicine Cat: Rootwhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes Warriors: Duskfang- Large, dark gray tom with silvery flecks surrounding the muzzle Birdclaw- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Deerleap- Pale ginger she-cat with white paws Galeflight- Tan she-cat with brown ears, tail, and paws Bearfur- Dark brown tom with golden eyes Apprentice: Coyotepaw Streamleaf- Pale silver she-cat with orange eyes Elkwhisker- Pale brown tom with darker paws, ears, muzzle, underbelly, chest, and tail Frecklepelt- White she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes Auroraflight- White she-cat with gray paw Apprentice: Yarrowpaw Mistleheart- Dark gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes Juiperwing- Blueish-black she-cat with golden eyes Lichenheart- Gray tom with white paws and pale amber eyes Nightspring- black and white tom with blue eyes Beaverclaw- Sandy-gray tom with white paws Apprentice: Antlerpaw Wolfsong- Pale creamy-tan she-cat with dark brown legs and amber eyes Cougarfur- Pale brown she-cat with green eyes Sunleap- Dark golden tom with orange eyes Apprentice: Antlerpaw- Brown and white tom with blue eyes Coyotepaw- Pale tanish-brown she-cat with a white paws Volepaw- Pale sandy tom with green eyes Yarrowpaw- Dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes Minkpaw- Dark brown almost black she-cat with paler tail and legs Queens and Kits: Seafeather- Pretty pale blue-gray she-cat with white tail tip and blue-green eyes Mate: Rootwhisker Kits: Berrykit(Dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes) and Brownkit(Brown tom with blue eyes) Articstar- White she-cat with pale golden eyes Mate: Elkwhisker Expecting Elders: Moosefoot- Gray-brown tom with amber eyes Swampnose- Ghostly pale gray tom with blue eyes EverClan: Leader: Sleetstar- Black tom with blue eyes Deputy: Blizzartail- Light gray and white tom with darker flecks and ice-blue eyes Medicine Cat: Sharkstrike- Gray tom with green eyes Warriors: Seedtalon- Dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Berrypool- Dark brown and white tom with blue eyes Mouseheart- Black tom with golden eyes Featherclaw- Dark silvery-gray tabby tom Skyfur- Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes Icesong- Pale gray spotted she-cat with golden eyes Lemmingfoot- Pale golden-brown tom with dark blue eyes Walrusfang- Dark ginger-brown tom with white paws, tail tip, and ears Tundrasong- Pale gray she-cat with dark green eyes Apprentice: Grasspaw Splashwing- Gray-blue she-cat with orange eyes Frostheart- White tom with golden eyes Oxpelt- Dark mottled gray tom with pale amber eyes Bluedrop- Pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws Palefur- Dark cream tabby tom with amber eyes Snowtail- White tom with Gray tail, ears, and paws Birchfur- Pale gingery-golden tom with Logclaw- Brown tom with blue eyes Nutfall- Russet tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Duckpaw Saptail- Pale honey-brown she-cat with golden eyes Hailfeather- Pretty pale she-cat with white paws Apprentice: Badgerpaw Skunkwhisker- Black and white tom with blue eyes Cedarfrost- Creamy-ginger tom with green eyes Apprentice: Grasspaw- Tan tom with amber eyes Badgerpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes and twisted leg Duckpaw- Brown tom with golden underbelly, chest, and muzzle. Queens and Kits: Forestwing- White she-cat with brown paws, ears, and muzzle Mate: Nutfall Kits: Raccoonkit(Gray tom with black stripes and underbelly, chest, and muzzle) Sagefeather- Dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Frostheart Kit: Snowkit(White she-cat) Elders: Pricklefur- Pale Gray almost white she-cat with messy fur and blue eyes Salamanderclaw- Pale ginger tom with darker flecks CaveClan: Leader: Whalestar- Pale Gray almost white tom with amber eyes Deputy: Orcasong- Black she-cat with white underbelly, chest, ears, tail, and muzzle Medicine Cat: Sealnose- Dark brown almost black tom with golden eyes Warriors: Sprucefeather-Brown she-cat with green eyes Spiderstep- Black tom with dark brown legs, ears, underbelly, and tail Apprentice: Wavepaw Newtleap- Ginger tom with darker flecks Stonefeather- Dark gray tom with green eyes Thunderflight- White tom with ginger spots Puffinheart- White tom with black face, chest, and underbelly Burrclaw- Pale tan tom with yellow eyes Featherflight- Gray she-cat with orange eyes Apprentice: Aspenpaw Oakfrost- Dark brown tom with white flecks Brambleflight- Dark brown tabby tom with golden eyes Needlesong- Spiky furred, tan she-cat Tidewhisker- Pale gray-blue tom with green eyes Briarmist- Pale brown and white she-cat with orange eyes Tangletail- Brown tom with tangled, messy fur Salmonfur- Pale rosy colored she-cat with blue eyes Batsong- Dark brown almost black she-cat with orange eyes Irisfur- White she-cat with pale gray paws and amber eyes Apprentices: Wavepaw- Gray-blue she-cat with blue eyes Aspenpaw- Russet she-cat with white patches Queens and Kits: Violetheart- Black she-cat with white ears and blueish eyes Mate: Tangletail Expecting Elders: Leafnose- Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Brownclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes Branckenfeather- Sandy gray tom with blue eyes Cats Outside the Clans: Owl- Gray tom with pale amber eyes Birch- Pale cream tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes Sky- Dark Gray-blue she-cat with golden eyes Sable- Brown tabby tom with darker legs, ears, tail, and paws Eagle- Golden tom with white paws, chest, and underbelly Stripes- Gray tom with black stripes Dolphin- Pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Moss- Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Timber- Dark brown tom with black paws, ear tips, and tail tip QOTD(Question of the Day): What do you think of the idea? Chapter 1 A/N: Well the first chapter of Clans of the north, enjoy The white she-cat gazed around the foggy landscape in confusion. Wasn’t I just in the nursery, she thought. The golden eyed cat continued to glance around not noticing the figure breaking through the fog. Finally, the white she-cat saw the approaching figuring. “Who-Who are you,” the she-cat called. “Don’t worry Articstar it’s me, Rootwhisker,” a brown tom called back. Articstar sighed in relief. Thank StarClan, Articstar thought. “Rootwhisker do you know where we are,” the white leader asked. The medicine cat shook his head. “No, sorry,” the tom replied. “Don’t worry you’re both fine,” a voice from a she-cat replied. Articstar and Rootwhisker spun around to see who the voice belonged to. When they saw who it was Articstar recognized the cat quickly. “M-Mother? Elmflight,” the golden eyed she-cat gasped. The star furred warrior nodded smiling at her daughter. “Sorry to cut the reunion short, but does StarClan have a massage for us,” Rootwhisker asked. “Yes, I have a prophecy; The Breeze who followed the river must be found by the bird who strikes at the first cough. If not, then all hope is lost''.” Elmflight finished. Articstar repeated the prophecy in her head. “What does it mean,” the white leader finally asked. “Even if I knew I couldn’t tell you,” the StarClan warrior replied. Articstar nodded her head, and sighed. “Good-bye Articstar and Rootwhisker. Good luck,” Elmfight called as they began to wake.'' The white she-cat sighed looking out in the dimly lit den. Her den-mate, Seafeather, mate to Rootwhisker and mother to Brownkit and Berrykit, looked at her knowing something was up. “Are you alright,” the pretty queen asked. Articstar nodded her head feebly. “Well what’s wrong then,” Seafeather asked. “I-It’s nothing Seafeather…nothing,” Articstar replied. The golden eyed leader yawned, then slowly let sleep take here. The prophecy repeated in the leader’s head once more in her head before she fell back asleep. The grey tom blinked his amber eyes opened yawning as he did so. Next to him slept a pale grey she-cat, a dark grey tom with black stripes, a dark grey-blue she-cat, a brown tabby tom, a golden tom, and finally a pale cream tabby she-cat. Owl smiled happy with his quiet life. He did live in one of the coldest places in the world, but it was worth it if it meant he had his friends, and sister, by his side. Finally, his sister began to stir. “Good morning Owl,” Dolphin yawned tiredly. “Morning Dolphin,” Owl replied back quickly. “So, want to go hunting? After all everyone does need to eat,” Dolphin asked. Owl thought for a moment the nodded. “Sounds great Dolphin. Where should we hunt though,” the grey tom asked. The she-cat thought for a moments, then she spoke. “I say towards the ocean. There are fish and some snow hares, which will be a great amount of prey,” the grey loner finished. Owl thought for a moment then nodded. “Sounds good,” he replied. “Wh-What sounds good,” a sleepy voice asked. Dolphin and Owl spun around only to see Stripes stretching and Birch waking. “Oh, Dolphin and I were just going to go hunting by the sea. Want to come Stripes,” Owl asked. Stripes nodded his head. “Can I come to,” Birch asked yawning, while shaking her pale fur. “No. You should stay here to let the others know where we’ve gone. Don’t worry we should be back soon,” Dolphin finished. Birch nodded, then the loners left. Owl tasted the air as soon as they were far enough from camp. He smelled the salty sea air and could feel the ocean breeze coming his way. “Doesn’t this feel nice,” Owl asked aloud. “Yes, now let’s get moving,” Stripes replied flatly. Owl rolled his amber eyes. “Oh come on Stripes can you just have a little enjoyment,” Owl asked, half teasing his friend. The black and grey tabby rolled his eyes. “Whatever minkbrain. Anyways we should be hunting, after all we know that Moss is having kits soon,” the tom replied. Owl sighed while nodding as the friends continued to hunt. The small hunting group clambered over the large rocks, hoping to find some prey. As they did though, Owl saw an expression of uncertainty on his sister’s face. “What’s wrong Dolphin,” the tom asked. “I-I don’t know, but I feel like we’ve missed our normal hunting spot.” Owl looked out and it all looked the same to him. He turned to Stripes who nodded in agreement. “I think you’re right Dolphin. I think we should go,” the tom stated abruptly. “Are you sure? I mean after all there could be some food, which we need,” Owl countered. Stripes sighed thinking it over. He grumbled something before turning towards Owl. “Okay fine, but let’s hurry,” the tom replied. All three cats made it over the rugged stones, going past the large mountains. Owl tasted the air, trying to get a whiff of prey. Instead the loner caught a strange scent. The amber eyed tom followed it, not giving a second glance to his companions. “Um Owl what are you doing,” Dolphin asked. “I smell a strange scent,” he replied, still tasting the air. Stripes and Dolphin did the same and they nodded. “Do you think it’s safe,” Dolphin asked, her fur slowly rising. Stripes flexed his claws as the group followed the scent. Finally a hiss sounded from the side. “Who are you,” a golden eyed she-cat asked. Dolphin barred her teeth, Owl was tensed, and Stripes stood closely to the white cat. “I’ll ask again and you better answer. Who are you?” “I’m Stripes and these are my friends, Owl and Dolphin,” the tom replied. The strange white she-cat had a pale creamy she-cat standing next to her, a brown and cream tom, and another she-cat who looked almost identical to the golden eyed one, but she had a grey paw. “Ah you three must be loners then,” the white cat observed. “Yes. Now what are your names,” Stripes asked. “Oh yes. I’m Articstar, leader of PolarClan, this is my mate, Elkwhisker, my sister Auroraflight, and one of newest warriors, Wolfsong,” Articstar finished. All three loners were gaping at the Clan cats. “Y-You’re in a Clan. Well it’s great to meet you,” Dolphin exclaimed. Ever since they were kits, all three friends have heard about the three great Clans that resided together in harmony from Owl’s and Dolphin’s parents. Owl always loved those stories that made his imagine run wild. “So why are you here,” Elkwhisker asked. “Well we were hunting you see. One of our friends is expecting kits soon, so she needs prey,” Stripes explained. Articstar nodded. “Well before you go, we’d like to offer you something,” the golden eyed she-cat meowed. The tom Elkwhisker gave Articstar a sideways glance as though saying “we do?”. “Would you like to join PolarClan?” The three cats stood with shock. They join a Clan? Owl could barely contain his excitement. “Well we’ll have to see. I’ll talk to the others and see what they say,” Stripes replied. Articstar nodded and turned to leave. “Oh, we’ll meet you here at Sunhigh tomorrow,” she meowed before disappearing. “We should be going,” Dolphin suggested. Stripes nodded and the patrol padded back with their prey. QOTD: What do you think about the interaction between the Clan cats and loners? Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress